walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Duane Jones (TV Series)
Duane Jones is a young boy hiding out with his father, Morgan, in Rick Grimes's neighborhood of King County, Georgia, attempting to ride out the zombie apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" As a delirious Rick Grimes mopes about in his neighborhood, waving out to a "man" (actually a walker), Duane whacks Rick on the face with a shovel, shouting out to his father that he "got one". When the pair realize Rick is human, they take him into the house they're staying at and care for him. Later that evening, when Duane's mom is spotted outside, Duane runs to bed, crying. Morgan explains that she turned into one of them. The next day, Duane, Rick and Morgan take hot showers at the King County Sheriff's Department and stock up on guns and ammo before parting ways. The father and son return to their barricaded home and Duane sits downstairs while he hears a gunshot from upstairs. He, in a panic, calls out to his dad, who reassures him everything is okay. "Wildfire" Duane is not mentioned directly but Rick is seen talking to his dad Morgan on the walkie talkie. Rick is telling him about the walkers attacking the Atlanta camp. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Rick tries to contact Morgan and Duane by walkie-talkie again to tell him that he and his group are abandoning Atlanta and the CDC is gone. Rick also mentions that the group are headed to Fort Benning instead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Duane has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Morgan Jones Duane loves his father very much and Morgan comforts Duane when he is sad. When an undead Jenny Jones is spotted by Duane, he cries since it was his mother and Morgan hugs him. During the episode, "Days Gone Bye", Morgan corrects Duane's grammar. Also, during dinner, Morgan and Duane hold hands and pray. Morgan also does not trust his son with a firearm since he cannot shoot. Jenny Jones Duane loved his mother, Jenny very much. Every time Duane or Morgan sees her undead self, he breaks down in tears. This suggests that Duane misses his mother a lot. Rick Grimes Though Rick and Duane do not interact much, Duane knocked out Rick assuming he was a walker. After being tied down and explained what is going on with the world, Rick takes Morgan and Duane to the police station. While there, Rick gives Morgan weapons and a hot shower. Rick hands Duane a pistol and Morgan takes it away swiftly. Rick then tells Duane to take care of Morgan and Duane replies with "yes sir". Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Duane's fate in the comic series is to become a walker. In the show however, as things are different, it seems that Duane and his mother may possibly swap roles in being the walker Morgan cannot kill. In the comic, the mother is absent other than mentions. *The characters name is a reference to the 1968 film, "Night of the Living Dead", which starred Duane Jones who is also African-American as the lead character, Ben. *It was confirmed on November 19th, 2012 that Duane's father, Morgan, will be returning at some point during Season 3, possibly indicating Duane may be returning as well. Jon Lachonis The Walking Dead Spoilers - Who Returns, and Who Arrives TVOvermind (November 19, 2012) References Jones, Duane Jones, Duane